A Merry Bethan Christmas
by JustMe133
Summary: Six funny, short stories about Benny and Ethan and their Christmas-time antics. Rated T for safety. SLASH. BETHAN. For ELDEMONIOMASSCARADOLUVER1995. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.


**So this is a Christmas present for my best friend ELDEMONIOMASSCARADOLUVER1995. Merry Christmas buddy and I hope you like it!**

**Originally this was gonna be 12 short stories (as in the 12 days of Christmas theme), but these ended up **_**much**_** longer than planned so you only get 6. Sorry not sorry! Some are longer than others, yes, but they are all BETHAN, so yay!  
><strong>

**No copyright intended; I do not own these characters or anything. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1 – The Christmas Photo<strong>_

"You know what would be fun?" Benny asked as he and Ethan were getting ready for one of their usual sleepovers.

"What?" Ethan asked, already yawning and nodding off as he got ready to lay down.

"We should take a corny Christmas photo. You know, get decked out in funky sweaters and whatnot and send it out to people. Hell, we'll even get the vamps to join in too…" he trailed off here, waiting anxiously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ethan mumbled, eyes already drooping closed. Benny grinned at his victory. Ethan was so easy to agree to things when he was asleep.

…

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Ethan whined as Benny made sure his antlers were straight. Ethan wearing a hunter green sweater that was two sizes too big on his slight frame with white and red reindeer prancing on it with the antlers to match. Benny had to smile at him and stepped back.

"Because I'm your best friend,' he said, fixing his Santa hat and giving Ethan a smug smile. Besides the hate, Benny had on a deep, vibrant red sweater that had white Santa's marching on it. He could see all his other friends decked out similarly, ready for the photo.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Benny slung an arm around Ethan and found himself smiling again.

"That's the spirit!"

…

They were all situated, ready to smile at the camera; Ethan had an arm around Benny's waist, his around his shoulder while Sarah, Rory, and Erica crowded around them.

"Everyone say merry Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_~Flash!~ _

"Looks good!" the photographer said, "what do you want it to say?" Benny moved to the guy and spoke quietly to him.

"What's it gonna say B?"

"Merry Christmas from us to you," he said quickly, making Ethan suspicious but not enough to question it.

Benny smiled at his victory once again.

…

"WHAT THE HELL BENNY?!" Ethan cried when he got the photo, furious with himself for not realizing his friend's plan sooner. The photo in question was the two of them, arms around the other and it read _"Merry Christmas from Benny and Ethan."_ "BENJAMIN JAMES WEIR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Benny just laughed and ran from the furious guy that was chasing him.

It would be a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#2 – Under The Mistletoe<strong>_

As he wrapped the last present, Ethan let out a relieved sigh. His parents were hosting their usual Christmas party, and now that Ethan was "old enough", he didn't have to go stay with his crazy Aunt all night and got to attend the party, _and_ even got to invite his friends.

So, he was dressed in semi-nice attire – his parents were sticklers for fancy dress at this party apparently – and was just about to head downstairs with his bundle when his phone rang.

"Yello?" he asked, already knowing who it was.

"_E! What the hell am I supposed to wear tonight?!"_

"Why are you freaking? Just put on your nice jeans – the ones _without_ the hole in the butt – and a nice shirt. That will be fine."

"_But I mean… shouldn't I… okay."_

"You okay Benny?"

"_Yeah E, I'm fine. I'll… be there soon. I hope you like what I got you."_

"I'm sure I will. You've known me for years and haven't failed to impress me yet." Ethan could already tell Benny was smiling again. "Now get your butt dressed and come over here."

"_Yeah yeah I'm on my way. Bossy pants,"_ Ethan heard him mumble before he hung up. Ethan had to shake his head at his friend's antics and went downstairs, ready to start the party.

…

When Benny arrived, he dropped his presents down and dug in his pocket, feeling what was there, waiting for him to use it.

He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself by doing this. If things went badly…

No, he had to hope things didn't go bad.

"Benny! Please tell me those are your good jeans," Ethan asked, wincing as he said it.

"Of course! Unless you want to see my butt?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughed as Ethan's face flushed and then he looked away.

"Not funny," he mumbled, turning away from him. Benny laughed again and followed his friend into the party.

It mainly consisted of adults, and their selves; their other friends hadn't arrived yet, and Benny was counting on that. He knew they were going out to hunt before the party, so he had a little bit of time, but not enough he feared.

He had to act quickly.

…

Ethan was in the kitchen, getting his mom and dad some more drinks when Benny appeared. They were the only one's here, and if they stood near the back door, no one could see them.

Benny counted on this too.

While Ethan wasn't looking – his head buried in the fridge for something or other – Benny quickly set up his plan and then put it into action.

"Hey E, can you come here?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit, immediately catching Ethan's attention.

"Sure… What's up?" he asked, coming to stand next to Benny. He didn't notice how his friend's eyes darted up real quick before he was on him, his hands cupping his face and his lips on his.

Ethan froze.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Benny was…_kissing_ him. As Benny pulled away, he had the decency to be embarrassed.

"Wh…what?" Ethan asked, shock on his face. Benny blushed and pointed above them.

"Mistletoe," he said weakly. Ethan let out a shaky laugh and shook his head.

"You never cease to surprise me," he said, blushing again. "Let's go… enjoy the party." Benny nodded and smiled as he realized Ethan's eyes had trailed to his lips before he turned away.

His plan seemed to be a success.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#3 – Don't Be Such A Grouch!<strong>_

"Bah humbug," Benny found himself grumbling, almost wanting to laugh at the irony of it. He always thought Scrooge was a fool, not enjoying the holidays or getting in the spirit, but Benny found himself in a similar situation.

He couldn't seem to raise his spirits, no matter what.

It was only a handful of days until Christmas struck, and nothing seemed to cheer him up. Not the shopping, not wrapping the presents, or even planning on how to celebrate the day with his friends.

Nothing.

He fell onto his bed, feeling the dread – yes, dread!- of the holiday coming closer, almost suffocating him.

Shouldn't he be happy?

Yet, he wasn't.

"Benny! Open up the door." Benny rolled onto his side, looking at his bedroom door. "Benny, open the damn door and let me in. Your grandma called me." Benny sighed an got up, practically ripping the door open.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Your grandma sounded so worried when she called me," Ethan said, following his friend into his room. Benny sighed and belly-flopped on his bed. "You okay?"

"_No_. I'm not. I'm… not in the holiday spirit."

"What? Is that what all of this is about?" Benny nodded and sat up, frowning.

"I'm always the one to bring spirit into others this time of year, yet this year… There's nothing. Nothing! I don't feel holly, or jolly, or merry at all!"

"Well… what do you usually do to get you into the spirit?"

"I've already done it all," he said, slouching and grimacing. "I've done my shopping, wrapped my presents, helped Grandma put the tree up… but nothing has worked."

"Well come on Grouchy-pants," Ethan said, poking Benny's chest, "Maybe I can help with this."

"Help? How? Maybe this year I'm just meant to be unhappy."

"I don't believe that. So come on. Get your shoes and jacket and let's get going."

"It's getting dark out."

"Stop whining and get ready!"

…

Benny appeared in the living room a few minutes later, his shoes on and slumped into his jacket. He grumbled when Ethan pulled at his arm and yanked him out the door.

"We'll be back later Grandma!" he called over his shoulder at the older woman, who nodded and waved at them. Ethan kept a firm grip on Benny as they walked, him whining the whole time.

"Where are we going? I just wanna mope and be grumpy. Can't you leave me alone just this once?"

"Nope," Ethan said, pulling him towards the center of town. Benny could see the glimpse of lights and frowned again.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that _weeps_ holiday spirit. If it doesn't work, then I give up on you."

"Don't give up on me," Benny whined again. Ethan growled in frustration and pulled him with him

"Just come on."

…

They were at the park; there were lights covering every inch of it. Many people were walking through them, admiring the lights and in the holiday spirit. Benny watched them with a slight jealousy; he wanted to feel that happy too.

"Let's go," Ethan said, gripping Benny's wrist and pulling him beside him. They walked like that, Ethan holding on to him, waiting for the lights to soak into Benny and cheer him up.

"It's not working E," he said, sighing as they stopped by a big, lit up tree. "There's nothing that can help me." Ethan frowned and turned, yanking him towards him.

"Benny Weir, you're the most Christmas-y person I know. Cheer the fuck up," he cried out, surprising them both when he kissed him and pulled away. "You complete, utter moron!"

…

The next day, Benny was preening and singing Christmas carols at the top of his voice.

Ethan almost regretted his decision.

Almost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#4 – Rory Clause To The Rescue<strong>_

Rory was being devious, as usual. Sure, he was a complete moron when it came to most things, but something like _this_… well, even a moron could see what was happening!

So, he devised a way to make sure _everyone_ had a good Christmas… even if they needed some prodding.

…

"This has to work," he whispered, sneaking into the large house, a bundle over his shoulder, "or my name isn't Rory Clause!" He chuckled at his joke and moved stealthily through the darkened house. He grabbed a small wrapped parcel from his bag and debated; could he leave it under the tree, or even better, in the person's room?

Maybe their room would be better. He took the stairs two at a time – which, when he got to the top realized was a stupid idea because he could _fly_, but whatever – and entered the farthest room, shaking his head at the snoring figure.

"Knew you snored," he muttered, "but not one ever believed me. I should record this as proof… but I can't explain how I was in your room… damn." He grabbed his package and left it on the nightstand. "Let's hope this works buddy. You need it."

…

For the next house, he took the easier route; he flew.

"Can't believe I forgot I could fly. I am seriously the worst vampire ever. They should pull my fangs and make me suffer as a mortal… I don't mean that. Great Cosmic Vampire Lord, thing, please don't do that to me." He landed outside of the next one's window, easily slipping in.

Man, he was glad that he already had permission to be in here; he _did not_ want to get burned again. Sneaking through the room, he saw the sleeping boy and groaned.

"Did not need to see that," he muttered, averting his eyes and laying his bundle down too. "Rory Clause should get paid for the shit he does for you two," he muttered again, shaking his head at the sleeping guy and grimacing. "Ugh. Why do you sleep like that?"

…

When two dark-haired teens awoke the next morning, they each found a small decorative gift next to their heads, each claiming to be from the other.

Upon opening it, they were both bombarded with a sense of wonderment, hope, and plain ol' holiday cheer.

In a hurry to meet, they bumped into each other; literally, one fell flat on his back and the other stumbled to his knees. When they saw who was who, they both cried out in surprise.

"I didn't know-" they started at the same time, laughing and blushing at their synchronization. "I mean… You go first." They laughed again, both waiting for the other to talk. When that didn't happen, they just shrugged and one held out a hand to the other.

"Wanna… come over?"

"I'd like that," the other said, reaching for the outstretched hand. With fingers interlocked, they went to the house, ready to enjoy the holidays together.

"Oh yeah, who's awesome? I'm awesome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>#5 –Let It Snow<strong>_

"I don't think it' gonna snow this year," Benny whined, making Ethan nod in agreement.

"I don't think so either. Christmas is tomorrow, and there hasn't been any snow, which is weird."

"Weird is what we do man… we should go check it out."

"There's nothing to check…"

"There's gotta be something. Maybe we can use one of Grandma's spells to make it snow or something…"

"Benny… maybe not. It's just not gonna snow this Christmas, that's all."

Ethan didn't think he'd ever seen Benny look so sad before.

…

That night, while Benny should've been sleeping and dreaming of dancing sugarplums, he was up, pouring over his spell book.

"There has to be a way," he muttered to himself, ignoring the presents he should've been wrapping – that he had put off to the last minute of course – and just focusing on this one thing.

It just _had_ to snow on Christmas. It wouldn't be the same without it.

So, he was going to take it onto himself to fix this problem.

…

Ethan awoke to a loud _boom_ that shook his whole house; or at least, his room. He sat up and yawned, ready to pull a jacket on because it was _cold_. Freezing actually.

That opened his eyes.

"Oh no," he whispered, already suspicious of what happened. He jumped up and slipped on his shoes and jacket before he hurried outside, still in his pajamas but warmer than he was.

His suspicions were right. As soon as he was outside he could see what his friend – because he knew this was no act of nature – had done.

There was a thick canvas of snow as far as he could see, and it easily came up to his calves. More was falling and from what he could see, the trees were already beginning to freeze over.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, hurrying to Benny's house, which still had its lights on; Ethan was grateful he had his watch on because he could see what time it was.

It was only 4 in the morning, but he knew they'd be awake.

He could hear the yelling before he even got to the door.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO _STUPID_ BENNY?!"

"GRANDMA-"

"NO. YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME AND SHUT UP. HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FIXING THIS?!"

"WELL-"

"YOU HAVE NO PLAN DO YOU."

"I'M SORRY!" Ethan burst in then, shivering and shaking.

"Oh dear," grandma said, moving him towards a fire that was burning from the coffee table. He looked at her in question, but not denying the warmth that seeped in. "It's a magic fire. Now you warm up while I talk to my grandson."

"Grandma, I'm _sorry_. I just… wanted snow for Christmas. Can't you help me fix this?"

"Let's just hope I can before it freezes the whole damn town and us along with it."

…

"So, what convinced you to make the town into one giant live-action FROZEN movie?"

"I just wanted some snow for Christmas ya know?"

"Benny, it would still be Christmas without the snow."

"I know that, but… I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Will you two stop yapping and give me pieces of your hair," Grandma snapped at them, not looking from her spell book while she had a hand out to them.

"Wait, why?"

"Don't ask questions and just do it! Or do you want to be frozen before the sun rises?" The two groaned and watched as invisible scissors snipped off pieces of their hair. "Good. That should do it, and we'll be good by the morning. Ethan, go home and get some sleep."

"Okay… see you both tomorrow." Ethan waved goodbye to them and was out, trudging through the now knee-deep snow to his own house. Once they were sure he safely got in, Grandma rounded on Benny.

"Now you. Go to sleep. Now."

"Okay okay sheesh."

…

The next morning, there was a nice film of snow for everyone to enjoy. Before Benny could fully bask in it though, he snuck to his Grandma's magic room and found her book, which was still open to the page from last night.

He wanted to know why she needed their hair.

'_A lock of hair from the cursed one' _Benny supposed that was him, '_and a lock from their true love will thaw the freeze that threatens the land.'_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>#6 – We Wish You A Merry Christmas <strong>_

It seemed to be the perfect Christmas. All the vampires had been finally slayed and gone from town – aside from the three good ones -, Benny was in complete control of his magic, and Ethan could control when and where he got his visions.

And it was only their first year out of high school!

Both boys, now 19 and in college, were home for the holidays, and their families decided to celebrate together, since the boys were _always_ together anyway.

Of course, they could also know something that one boy happened to be planning, and decided to make it easier on them.

…

Sarah, Erica, and Rory were the last to arrive, bound down with presents and secret smiles that Ethan couldn't quite make out but ignored nonetheless.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, admiring the tree and the fake fire that was burning. Benny sat next to Ethan, too close for comfort; but neither boy seemed to mind as the presents began to be handed out. Everyone oohed and ahhed at their gifts, thanking the giver and showing them off.

Finally, with no gifts left and wrapping paper all over the floor, the room fell silent and all eyes, except for one unsuspecting pair, fell onto Benny, who took a deep breath and stood up.

"Um… I have one gift left to give," he said, looking at Ethan who looked at him in confusion now. They had done their shopping together, so what could Benny be talking about? "E? Can you… stand up?"

"Sure…" he said, standing up and facing his friend, who just gave him a guilty smile before he sunk down to one knee. Ethan still couldn't connect the dots it seemed, at least not until Benny pulled a small box from his pocket. Now Ethan's jaw dropped. "What…"

"Ethan, you're my best friend. And I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd like to spend my life with other than you. Will you… marry me?" Ethan gasped with the rest of them, eyes laying on the ring that was nestled in the silky fabric of the box. He had to chuckle at the design on it; it was from a game they used to always play together, so many years ago.

"Uh… shouldn't people, ya know, _date_ before they get married?" Ethan asked weakly, unsure why his heart was racing and the word 'yes' was on his tongue already.

"Ethan dear," his mom said, catching his attention, "you two have been dating since the day you met."

"Yeah E, you mean you didn't know?" Rory asked, getting a sympathetic look from Sarah too and a snarky laugh from Erica.

"Of course he didn't. He's oblivious."

"E? Don't leave me hanging on this. Please." Ethan looked back at Benny, who looked embarrassed enough as it was; Ethan's own face was steadily turning red, but he had to admit, they were right once you really thought about it.

"How much of an idiot am I for not realizing this sooner?" Benny laughed and stood up, the box still extended to Ethan.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." Benny smiled now and kissed Ethan, right there in front of their families, and Ethan to admit, he was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone, especially you buddy, enjoyed these stories. I hope everyone has some happy holidays heading their way!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll when I update my other stories.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
